


Heart-feather

by Sparkling_Archangel



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 08:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkling_Archangel/pseuds/Sparkling_Archangel
Summary: Angels and demons have a special feather: the heart-feather, destined to be given only to their special someone.





	Heart-feather

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written fanfictions in years, and I’m trying to restart a little bit with this one! I hope it’s not too bad, it’s been a while. 
> 
> It is not a happy fic, it has a sad ending (read the tag)

« You know, I’ve been waiting for that since... I don’t even know. Years. Centuries. More than that probably.  
-I know, I know. I just... needed time. Just to be sure you would not change your mind. I hope you will forgive me, Crowley.  
-There is nothing to forgive Angel. I understand. And I’m so happy. »

Crowley was turning and caressing a long white feather between his fingers, a soft smile never leaving his face. Aziraphale’s heart feather. Each angel and demon had one, a single one, destined to be given to their one and only soulmate. It was an universal symbol of love and trust, and it was not possible to destroy them, except if the angel or demon died. 

Crowley himself had given his own heart-feather to his angel ages ago. But Aziraphale hadn’t. He thought Crowley was wrong for doing that, even if he had taken the black feather and thanked him. Even if he had cherished the memory of this moment and the feather itself since this. Why would the demon of his heart trust him so much, trust him to the point of giving him his one and only heart-feather? It was probably a mistake, had thought the angel. He hadn’t dared to say no to Crowley, but he was sure that the demon would ask to get it back one day or another, to give it to someone more important in his heart.   
But millennias after... Crowley had never asked to get his feather back. And he had never asked Aziraphale to give him his own heart-feather. Crowley had let him time, all the time in the world, to think, to live, to realize that he wasn’t going to change his mind anywhere soon. 

And finally, during a quiet evening spent together at Aziraphale’s bookshop, the angel had given his heart-feather to his demon. To human eyes, it would have looked like any feather, just a long white one. To Crowley’s eyes... it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Like a concentrated version of Aziraphale, his whole soul, kindness and angelness. All of that just for him.   
The waiting was already forgotten, and there was really nothing to forgive. Crowley had happily given his own heart-feather to Aziraphale centuries ago, without really admitting that he wanted the angel’s one. Deep down his heart, he knew he wanted it. But he would never have pushed Aziraphale to give it to him. He was ready to wait for the eternity. Near Aziraphale, even the eternity would not be that long. 

When Crowley came back to his appartment this evening, very late, the feather was carefully attached to a thin golden chain hidden under his clothes, just long enough for the feather to always be against his heart.   
He happily yelled at his plants a little bit and went to bed. He would have loved to stay at Aziraphale’s for the evening, drinking wine and listening to him talking about books the whole night, but it would have been too much for the same day. Don’t go too fast Crowley, he thought, smiling at the memory. He had the eternity to dream side by side with his angel. Once in bed, he fell asleep quickly, still softly smiling, and gently yanking the golden chain around his neck, lightly caressing the feather, just to be sure it was still there. 

\- -

When Hell ordered him to deliver Satan’s son, Crowley did it because he could not refuse. And then immediately informed Aziraphale. He didn’t want the world to come to an end, he wanted to have the eternity with his angel. But... with Aziraphale by his side, nothing really bad could happen, right? They had gone through some much things together! A little apocalypse was nothing, they were going to sort it out. 

\- -

Something was going on. Something bad, Crowley was sure about that. He was feeling a bright and burning pain in his chest. But how was that possible? He wasn’t injured, there wasn’t any reason for that awful pain... The demon quickly opened his clothes to have a look at his own skin and immediately understood. The white feather was burning, burning into his skin and printing a bright red mark on his chest.   
Only a couple of seconds, and it was over. Crowley ran to the bookshop, only to find fire and misery. 

The feather was gone, leaving Crowley with a useless chain around his neck and a painful burn above his heart.   
Aziraphale was gone, leaving Crowley with his tears. Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I feel bad for Crowley now... Maybe I’ll write a second chapter to give them a happy ending


End file.
